


Discoveries

by ghostpun



Category: BIRDMEN - 田辺イエロウ | Tanabe Yellow
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling, M/M, karasuma is a huge disaster of a person but its ok, plus it's new!, takes place in chapter 45 but it obviously veers off a bit, this is the last one in my spam i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostpun/pseuds/ghostpun
Summary: Karasuma wakes up to Takayama cuddling him. Karasuma, like always, is a huge overthinker.





	Discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self-indulgent don't @ me fjksdgh

Kamoda stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. “Can’t we rest for the night?”

Karasuma was inclined to agree. As much as he would have loved to bicker with his friend, his sides ached from all the flying they had done the past few days. They _all_ needed some sleep.

“We can rest here,” He says aloud, gesturing to the general open area they’re under, “We’re far from any villages and this seems like a good nesting area.”

Sagisawa slightly winces beside him. “We’re going to sleep on that cold, hard ground?”

“Stop whining, haven’t you ever been camping?” Irene laughs, and plops on the ground with a thud. “It’s solid, good land, and I need sleep.” 

Takayama shrugs in agreement, and makes a statement to the rest of the flock following them to spread out, keep in groups, and get some well-deserved rest.

Karasuma fully expected Takayama to disappear afterwards, to fly off to some tree and sleep by himself, but he actually strode back over to his old friends. Sure, a part of Karasuma was ticked off at him still, but he couldn’t deny the relief that somewhere deep down, Takayama still liked them.

 _Don’t get your hopes up_ , Karasuma’s inner common sense chided, _He’s not on our playing field_. 

Sighing, Karasuma laid down and curled slightly in on himself. He watched as some groups curled together and slept in a pile, while others slept completely separated. He took this time to observe his own group as well. 

Umino and Irene slept close to each other nearby, with Irene in her classic cat-nap pose. Kamoda, some feet away, was spread out like a star and already snoring. Sagisawa, wide awake, jokingly signaled to Karasuma something along the lines of “kill me”, while trying to push away the mud that had _somehow_ already gotten in his hair.

Karasuma dared a glance over his own shoulder to see Takayama close by, facing towards the sky, watching the stars. Without warning-possibly because he'd felt his eyes on him-Takayama turned and looked back at Karasuma. They locked gazes before Karasuma rips away and stares forward at the distance, biting back the blush that had surfaced the second their eyes met.

Karasuma really didn’t want this to be a long night. Luckily, he was spared of his insomnia this time, and becomes drowsy quickly. Half-asleep, he shuffles back a bit in order to curl in on himself a little more, and begins to drift off.

Karasuma doesn’t know how long he is asleep before he wakes up again. 

Of course, it’s still night time, because his internal sleeping clock is completely off the charts and broken. For all he knows, he’s only been asleep for couple hours. 

Karasuma inwardly sighs a bit. At least, he muses to himself, sleeping on the ground wasn’t as bad as he initially thought. He would never admit it, but like Sagisawa he was a little hesitant to sleep on the hard ground. But, surprisingly, Karasuma was quite comfortable. Maybe a bit _too_ comfortable? It was a little weird to be _this_ warm when you’re sleeping on cold ground. 

Karasuma lazily glances down, definitely not expecting to see a pair of arms loosely circled around his waist.

 _Oh god, what the fuck_. Has he stopped breathing? He’s probably stopped breathing. Now wide awake, he chastises his earlier groggy self for not recognizing that the warmth he felt was from the body pressed against his back, and not from the ground against his side.

Karasuma, still waking up, wracks his brain for who these arms belong to. Surely it would be no surprise if it were Kamoda, he was always a cuddler (which Karasuma found out the hard way, during their many sleepovers). But Kamoda is a lot bigger, and his leg crossing over Karasuma, plus the loud snoring, would be the big indicators that it was him, and none of those traits were present. Plus, Kamoda was still over by Sagisawa and the girls. Oh _thank god_. If it were Irene or Umino, Karasuma might have died. At least with Sagisawa he would have the pleasure of elbowing him in the nose to wake him up, and then holding it against him forever.

Maybe it was one of the kids from the other group? Oh, that would be adorable, but these arms weren’t ones of a ten year old. 

Karasuma’s eyes widen at his next theory. He prays to the universe that he’s wrong, and gingerly turns over one of the hands encircling his waist to see better.

The universe did not listen. In fact, it sent a big old middle finger back at Karasuma in the form of the bright red markings on an arm. Takayama’s arm, to be exact. _Takayama Sou’s._

Takayama didn’t even seem like the type to be touchy. What the fuck. What the fuck! Was it bad Karasuma was still enjoying the spooning-session going on? God, someone kill him. He’s so utterly fucked. A part of him wanted to ricochet out of his friend’s grasp and maybe fly off into the mountains or something. Then again, Takayama’s arms felt _really_ nice, and he liked feeling Takayama’s subtle calm breaths of _in_ and _out_. 

No, wait. What was he thinking?! He was supposed to be _mad_ at this guy, not melting in his arms.

Karasuma grabs Takayama’s wrists in an attempt to lift them off. Maybe he can quickly return them to Takayama’s side, shift farther away, and then forget this ever happened. And _definitely_ not think about the crush that, dammit, he thought he’d _crushed_ by now.

Except that Takayama’s hands twitches a little bit, his breathing stutters and slightly changes, and… shit. He's awake, isn’t he? 

Karasuma feels himself wincing, and Takayama’s hands tense beneath his grasp and begin to pull away.

Karasuma mentally wanted to rejoice, however he was _not_ prepared to suddenly lose the warmth his friend had supplied, so he instinctively, and suddenly, turns over, and comes face-to-face with Takayama.

Takayama is just as surprised with this action as Karasuma is, however he doesn’t immediately turn 20 shades darker red in a blush like the other.

“Hey.” Karasuma squeakily greets, already mentally kicking himself multiple times over.

“Hey.” Takayama replies, looking a little embarrassed himself, for once.

A couple beats pass, and Karasuma takes the painfully awkward time to painfully acknowledge that their new pose is even worse, as Takayama’s hands hesitantly rest on Karasuma’s hips, while his own hands lay barely touching the other’s chest. 

Karasuma _would_ facepalm, however, his body refuses to move. God, this is so brutally terrible. He can’t even think. How long has he been internally screaming? _Probably since I woke up_.

He hears Takayama quietly snort, and Karasuma notices that his face has been scrunched up for a good while. 

“Don’t laugh.” Karasuma pouts. 

“Sorry, sorry.” He replies, softly smiling. 

With his smile, Karasuma realizes that _oh_ , his crush on Takayama had never really went away. All this time, it had laid dormant in his chest, next to the sadness and anger of him being gone. He missed moments like this, missed catching sides of Takayama no one else had seen, missed the smiles and the surprises and all his sayings that made Karasuma blush. He missed the roofs on which they talked and the garden where they laid, missed the feeling of chasing after him in the Tokyo night sky. 

Shit, Karasuma _really_ missed Takayama, and he really didn’t want Takayama to let go of him right now, leaving Karasuma back to being terribly alone. 

And maybe his thoughts leaked and Takayama heard him, maybe he saw it in the way Karasuma’s face changed and eyes shone. But one way or the other, he understood, just a little. His eyebrows pitched the slightest bit up, as if that slight facial expression was an apology. A lame one, albeit, but better than nothing. 

One of them inched forward, Karasuma wasn’t sure who. But somehow they ended up closer, with Karasuma’s face buried in the crook of Takayama’s neck. Karasuma curled a bit into the both of them, closed his eyes, and slept. 

Talking was the first thing to register in Karasuma’s mind, hours later. He couldn’t make out the words, but there was definitely some giggling. Karasuma heard the familiar clicking sound of a phone camera, and, annoyed, opened his eyes to see his friends laughing and grinning down at him. 

Karasuma was about to angrily ask what their problem was, before he realized he was still cuddling with Takayama. 

“Geez, Karasuma,” Sagisawa giggles with laughter, “When I said ‘get along’, I didn’t expect you two to take it to _heart_ so much.” 

“I’m going to murder you.” Karasuma swears, as Sagisawa cheerfully takes another picture of his two friends. 

“You’ll have to make an effort to move first, Eichan.” Kamoda grins, and snorts louder as Karasuma tries, and fails, to get out of the sleeping Takayama’s grasp. 

“Absolutely adorable.” Teasingly coos Umino. 

__“I hate you all.”_ _


End file.
